


Baby Impalas

by TintedPink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: You're mostly asleep in the passenger seat of the impala and have an interesting conversation with Sam.





	

"Sam," you whispered barely conscious, but still awake because of the headlights of cars passing you and disturbing you attempts to sleep. Unfortunately you were only half lucid, but you were just alert enough to mumble at Sam as he drove. You'd switched driving only about half an hour ago, and you should have been asleep, but you weren't.

"Yeah?" He asked, a smirk on his lips, because he knew that you were only half asleep, and he was pretty sure this was going to be funny.

"Have you ever thought about cars, and like, their fronts. They have faces Sam, they have personalities. They're like people, but different." You smiled with your eyes closed and you heard him chuckle lightly, the rich tone a soothing lullaby. 

"Yeah?" He asked and you nodded, looking at him sleepily.

"Yeah. Like, the impala, it has it's own personality." You tell him and he laughs.

"Yeah? What's the impala's personality? What does it's face look like?" He asked, and you laughed just because you could, a steady warmth filling you as you spoke. It was so comfortable being with Sam like this.

"The Impala is like a middle aged dad with a secret tattoo." You started, using your hands to make mostly unrelated shapes in the sky. "He's got muscle, but he's not too flashy, maybe he was a spy before he settled down and had baby impalas." You tell him and he laughs at that.

"He?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Dude, the impala is totally a dude. I don't care what Dean says." You said, drawing loops in the air in front of you that were completely unconnected to your words. "This impala is a father. He has some little baby impalas running around somewhere." You said and then you paused, because you had been struck by an idea. A completely logical, and undeniable idea.

"What?" Sam asked a smiled in his voice, knowing that whatever you were about to say was going to be brilliant (read: hilarious).

"Sam, my mom had an impala, and it was like, a teenager, but not a cool teenager, a geeky teenager, like me, and maybe that was the impalas' baby." You said, leaning forward to pat the console. "It was totally the right age, Sam. The impala has babies."

Sam laughed and you smiled at him. "We should go reunited them." You told them reaching over and grabbing his arm. "What if they've never met? That'd be so sad, Sam. We have to give them the family reunion they've always wanted." You shook his arm a little to drive home your point.

"A reunion of the impalas?" Sam asked, and you nodded.

"Yes," You told him. "It'll be awesome." You smiled and then your eyes went wide. "Sam!" You exclaimed, sitting up more than you really had energy for. "The secret tattoo, it's the devil's trap in the trunk." You smacked his chest with your hand to reiterate your point. "Oh my Impala, I learned the truth."

He couldn't help himself and he burst out in a fit of laughter. You giggled beside him as you collapsed back against the seat, tired out from your Sherlockian deductions. "I'm a genius." You told him, your eyes drifting closed, as he laughed again. You loved the sound of his laughter. You didn't know why he was laughing, you have to reunite the impalas, but it was a pleasant sound all the same. If you hadn't been so tired you would have looked up and seen his beautiful face, smiling and that would only have added to the effect. But you were tired, practically on the edge of sleep on the short time it took him to respond.

"Yeah, (Y/N), you really are," he said as your need for sleep finally won't out. He smiled at how your cute little lips parted themselves slightly and your hair fell into your face as your body relaxed. He reached over to push the stray strand out of the way and if his hand lingered a little longer than necessary no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this follow me on tumblr @sam-fiction There's more where that came from.


End file.
